Codex entry: Watchguard of the Reaching
} |excerptonly = } |name = Watchguard of the Reaching |number DAO = 311 (+4TSP, +10WK, +4RtO, +2FDG/P) |image = Object-Statue Shield.jpg |px = 265px |category DAO = Quest-Related |location DAO = Circle Tower |updates DAO = This entry is updated as each apprentice note is found (see quest for details) and once Shah Wyrd is defeated |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins |see also = Quest: Watchguard of the Reaching, Monster: Shah Wyrd, Weapon: Yusaris |related = * Codex entry: Yusaris: The Dragonslayer |text = I'm telling you guys, it's a test like the summoning. Why else would lessons be canceled? And that outburst in the library with Uldred? An older tome fell to a page on "the Reaching." I copied what I could before they pushed us out. Ritual Note: A sword lowered, to strike through and ground. You can't tell me I wasn't supposed to see that. It's too convenient. I'm looking for more, and you'd be smart to help. ''--Gant'' ***** No, no, no and stop asking! I'm not getting in trouble because of you again. I don't care what's in the basement, and neither do the senior magi. Everything is about Uldred and the upper floors. I don't know what you're digging up, but those tomes are way older than our lesson texts. An apprentice shouldn't touch them! Ritual note: The threads burned before a Giant, spear raised. He stands alone, so whispers are known false. ''--Nolan'' (scribbled in corner) Don't need him. Owain knew "Reaching." ***** First Enchanter Dorval fell suddenly to a disease of the lungs. This unfortunate disruption in the direct line of descent from tower founding should be treated as opportunity. The Circle will reform practices to better address the times. Many rituals remain valuable, but some—The Two Bells, Garnold's Lament, Watchguard of the Reaching, Benford Da—have little or no meaning in our texts. We will mover forward, as Dorval would have wished, and commit these and other ceremonies to the age we have left. With no plan of estate, his belongings have been transferred into the common library for the benefit of all. ''--Excerpt'': Circle of Magi Declaration, Kinloch Hold Transitional, 5:90 Exalted (Scribbled in corner) "Reaching" again! And old! They don't know! Idiots! Wards weaken! ***** Today we passed even further, far beyond any reach of man. The inverted glow of the Black City was always on the horizon of perception, but a path eludes, as always. Untraveled in memory, living or otherwise, there is a pull, and whispers abound. Something great is there. And away from this, always in peripheral, another mind, untethered. Tomorrow I will reach out with my full attention, and try to rescue him from his listing. Can someone else have come this far? The wonders we will share. Ritual note: The vessel in hand, words from another time drip literal power. Documents of the Reaching, estimated second century, Ancient First enchanter appointed Watchguard of the Reaching, to be held in secret (Scribbled in corner) "Reaching!" Before the Circle! Someone else in the Fade? I want this! ***** His silver cord transmuted black. Black! There is no wonder his form shattered. What returned was not of the mortal, nor native Fade. Does an afterthought prove the gods when direct action is long missing? There is no purpose to this beast. Let the strength of the tower wither it and memory pass. The only legacy to be taught: Stay focused with the Fade. Whims escape to their own action. Ritual note: A sword raised, to sever connection. Documents of the Reaching, estimated second century, Ancient First enchanter appointed Watchguard of the Reaching, to be held in secret (Scribbled in corner) Cord? Peasant magic! Must know. Can almost see. Whispers want! ***** (Hastily scribbled) Whispers say Great Hall? Hidden above us the whole time! -The vessel in hand, words from another time drip literal power. (Put on bowl!) -A sword raised, to sever connection. (Cord cut!) -A sword lowered, to strike through and ground. (Bile!) -The threads placed before a warrior, spear raised. Shielded from each side, so whispers are known false. (Where is this? It whispered order, but not where! It's in my head!) ***** Shah Wyrd A collection of powerful but undirected thoughts coalesced in the Fade. Such a being is in direct opposition to singular focus and drive. Distraction made flesh. The mind or minds that loosed this within the Fade must have been powerful and ancient indeed. }} Category:Dragon Age: Origins codex entries